5 times Dick Grayson was hugged and 1 time he was punched
by AmazeballsName
Summary: Features, other mini oneshots aswell. T 'cause I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter: 1

**6 times Dick Grayson was hugged and the 1 time he was punched in the face... **

Summary: Four years ago Robin went missing... now their is a new vigilante on the streets called Nightwing, watch as Dick pays each of his teammates a vist as his new alter-ego, and this is how they react. BTW the team know each other identities! Bit of a trigger warning in Zatanna's part.

Ages:

Conner: 22

M'gann: 21

Wally: 23

Roy: 24

Aretimis: 22

Zatanna: 20

Dick: 18

*M'gann/Miss Martian*

Nightwing had snuck into the mountain, he was curently hanging off the rafters and thinking about what to do... _ 'Who should I tell first? Connor, Wally, Aretimis... M'gann!' _ Said Martian had just walked through the room and into the kitchen _ 'I guess somethings never change... even after four years.' _He gracefully leapt down, not making a sound as his feet touched the ground. And he followed M'gann to the kitchen.

M'gann was opening up the cupboards looking for the ingredients of her famous cookies when suddenly she sensed another mind in the room, new but oddly familiar, she quickly turned to be face to face with a tall, handsome young man in a black kevlar outfit with a bird on the chest and a domino mask on his face. "W-who are you?" He just smirked at her question and sat up on the table, and they stared at each other for a few minutes, she then tried to read his mind failing for a few minutes until he said "Trying to read my mind are you, here I'll let you have a peek."

And that peek was all she needed... With an open mouth she looked up at the young man. "Robin?" And then they hugged.

"Dick, I can't believe your here. We all thought you were dead... well except Batman, he never stopped searching, he even quit the Justice

League for a year to look for you... How old are you now?" Dick smiled at this information and answered her question "Well, it's nice to know Batman cares. And my age, well I'm 18 now. And as you can see I'm finally taller!" He added the last bit to lift some of the awkwardness. "Robin..." M'gann didn't know what to say. _ 'I can't believe he is 18... it seems only yesterday that he was fourteen...' _ "I'm not Robin anymore Miss M. I'm Nightwing, defender of Blüdhaven! I think the costume is pretty aster."

M'gann smiled at his antics but still felt sad on the inside that Robin had grown up and none of his family was with him... not even Batman. But her thoughts were shoved to the back of her mind when she hugged Dick again, "Ok Nightwing. Do you want to help me make cookies?"

*Conner Kent/Superboy*

Conner was in the training room repeatedly punching a wall, for some reason... He was interupted from his rampage on the poor wall when he heard his girlfriends laughter from the kitchen and then another voice, it sounded like... Robin! He quickly left the room and headed to the kitchen _'Robin... it sounds so much like him, deeper but it IS him. I just know it!' _

He rounded the corner and saw M'gann and... who was that? He quickly went into a battlestance but stopped when M'gann stood in front of the stranger, blocking Superboy from charging at him. "Conner! Wait, it's not a villan! It's Dick!" The man in question took off his mask to reveal two startlingly beautiful blue eyes... "Hey Supey, long time no see." The two men looked at each other for a minute and then Conner's rare smile appeared on his lips, he pulled Dick into a hug (Not a long one mind you, a bro hug! XD) "Wow Robin, what is up with you and your outfits?" Conner said bluntly as they released each other from the BRO hug, "New fashion sense Supey, besides I'm not Robin anymore... I'm Nightwing!"

*Zatanna Zatara*

Zatanna was lying down on the couch and watching the T.V, She didn't do much, after Robin dissapeared and the her father unable to be free of fate she had a mental breakdown, She didn't feel the urge to do anything... she had even considered ending it all, three quick slips of a blade across her wrist and it would all be over. But she knew her father and even Dick wouldn't want that, and she had to honour them. So there she lay, locked up in her room in the mountain, she never came out anymore. Everything was so bleak.

But suddenly, a man walked right infront of the T.V, she was going to give out when she saw his face, the eyes of the boy she had fallen in love with. "Dick? Am I going crazy..." Dick looked down at her sadly "What have you done to yourself?" But Zatanna ignored his question, being hypnotized by his eyes, Dick was about to ask her again when he was pulled into a massive hug by her. "Dick! Oh god, Richard I missed you so much, everyone thought you were dead and... Oh god! I missed you so much," She burys her head into his chest and crys silent tears. "I missed you too Zee, I see I clearly left you in a bad state of mind," He replies looking down at his former crush. "Listen Robin it's ok, I don't care about that stuff now, what matters now is that you are here and I-I-I love you Dick," She tries to pull him into a kiss but he pulls back.

"Zee... I really am sorry, but I'm not Robin anymore, I'm Nightwing now. And I've grown up..." Zatanna in complete denial stares up at Nightwing "What are you saying! You-you can't be different, your still Dick, I love you!" Dick shakes his head, "I'm sorry Zatanna" She flinches slightly as he uses her full name "But I'm in love with someone else... we've been together 2 years now, and I love her. I'm sorry." He then turns and leaves trying his best not to let the cries from the broken female break him as he put back on his mask.

M'gann and Conner were waiting in the hall "How did it go?" But Richard didn't need to answer as they soon heard Zatanna's broken sobs and shouts echo down the hallway. He quickly went to bioship hanger and left without another word.

*Wally West/Kid Flash - Aretimis Crock/Aretimis*

Wally and Aretimis were in their apartment, the couple were currently having a little make-out session, when a knock at the door interupted them, "They'll go away in a minute Arty, now... where were we?" As they were about to begin were they left off the front door just opened, and the man standing behind it was very tall, attractive and had theese gorgeous blue eyes that stood out in the dimly lit room, "Hey!" Wally shouted getting up from his seat and walking up to the man "What the hell are you doing! Breaking into our house like this! You have three seconds to get out before I call the cops and kick your ass!" The man chuckled and then said to him "I thought you said I could call to you any time KF, I think thats why you gave my the key." The look of shock on Wally's face made the man laugh again, but this time in sounded more like a cackle... on that he and Aretimis hadn't heard in years. They both said it at the same time "Rob..."

Before Nightwing knew what was happening he was being hugged tightly by the now retired heros. He hugged back before saying something "Heh, you guys are gonna have to call me a new nickname. Not Robin anymore, I'm Nightwing now." Aretimis smirked "God Dick, he growing up, you look taller than Kaldur, and... you got some abs. I think Nightwing will really go down with girls." "Aretimis! I thought you loved me!" "I do wallman but every now and then a girl need a little... eye candy."

Nightwing laughed as the couple began to argue, they finally stopped when they realised that Dick was recording them. "RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON! Give me that phone now!" Realising how much trouble he was in he quietly did a backflip out the door and hid in the shadows. "DAMMIT! HE PULLED A BATMAN!" Deciding he would talk to them later he sent them a text and the went to find his next teammate.

*Kaldur'amh/Aqua Lad*

Kaldur was at the Happy Harbour docks, he stared at the water from which he was raised and watched the ripples. He was so unfocused, just staring at the water, that he didn't notice Dick sitting beside him until he spoke, "Hey Kaldur." Shocked by this young man he nearly fell in, but he managed to regain his composure and he then turned to Dick "I'm sorry but do I know you?" he watchs as the stranger nods "You know me very well Kaldur'amh, I haven't seen you in a while but, I think you would still know me."

Puzzled by this person Kaldur turns his back on him, thinking over what he just said, racking his brain for any possible answer to who this man is, and then it hit him like concrete bricks, "Robin?" "Phew Kaldur, I thought you had forgotten me... Nightwing by the way..." Kaldur looked at him confused "My name is Nightwing, no more Robin." They both stared off into the distance, not knowing what to say, "Hows the role of leader goin' Kal?" "Fine, but It might be better if you were on the team too my friend." "No can do Kaldur, at least not at the moment... I'm working out in Blüdhaven and well you know... busy." Nightwing ended his sentance bluntly, "I have to go back soon so I better go, still have to see Roy."

Kaldur nodded and watched his friend get up, and just as Nightwing was about to leave he was suddenly tackled into a hug, Kaldur hugged the man and then let go in surprise when he realised the youngest was now taller than him. "Take care my friend, and do vist soon... we were all very worried." Nightwing smiled then shot his grappling hook into the darkness and disappeared.

*Roy Harper/Red Arrow*

He was on a high roof in Star City, his wife Chesire was back home playing with their daughter Lian and he was out here... brooding. _'Ugh... I feel like Batman.'_ As he turned back to go the way he came a figure landed infront of him, tall and lean. The man stared at Roy for a moment, then he spoke "Hey Roy, what's up?" Roy stared at the man before spitting at him and saying darkly "How do you know who I am?!" He got into a battle stance and charged at the man. He threw punch after punch and even tried to shoot him, narrowly missing him with two. "Woah Roy! ROY STOP! It's me, Dick, Richard, Robin!" Roy stopped trying to fight him but it didn't make him anyless angry. "WHAT! Dick, where the hell have you been theese past four years? Well now I know making yourself the centre of attention by becoming a new hero and not talking to anyone! NOT EVEN ME, WALLY OR BRUCE!" Roy screamed at him for a solid 10 minutes and when he stopped screaming he started throwing insults at him.

He tried to calm Roy down, it only made him angrier. Dick knew he couldn't get through to him like this and was about to leave when Roy suddenly grabbed his shoulder and landed a solid punch in Dick's face. "You've always wanted the attention Grayson... I should have known only a circus freak like you would pull a stunt like that, were mommy and daddy's death not enough for ya'!" Theese words poured out of Roy's mouth before he could stop it, he suddenly realised what he had said and looked down at his friend on the floor, he... he was crying. Roy tried to help him up but was only shoved away. And before he could say anything else Dick was gone...

**AN: Was that good? I might do another chapter about Roy saying sorry to Dick, But the next two chapters will be about how the team and the batfamily react to Nightwing's new girlfriend... Anyone guess who it is? BTW I've not given up on my other stories but I have a bit of writers block... so ya. I'll post the next chapter soon! Bye!**


	2. Forgiving Roy

**Forgiving Roy**

Summary: Roy feeling awful for what he said to Dick, goes to find his little "brother" to apologise, but that's the problem... he can't find him.

o**O**o

It had been two days since Dick announced himself as Nightwing to the team. And two days since... well since Roy messed up, big time, and now he needed to apologise.

He was standing on top of one of the tallest building's in Blüdhaven looking for the young hero, everyone had told him he was now living in Blüdhaven and that didn't please the archer '_This place is nearly as bad as Gotham, but he had Bruce watching out for him there, here he could get hurt and no one would know..._' The red-head was pulled out ofhis thoughts when the acrobat he was concerned for appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing in my city?" Nightwing asked him, the venom in is voice clear as day, "Did you come to warn them of the circus freak?" Roy sighed and stepped towards him. "Listen Dick, I'm sorry, I was outta line... I should have never said any of that stuff, about your parents."

"No, you shouldn't have." The former boy-wonder said bluntly and turned to leave, Red Arrow shocked at this turn of events shouted to him. "Come on Dick! I'm on my knees here, I know I said some things I shouldn't have said but I'm begging you... what can I do to fix this?"

Nightwing turned back to him with a smirk identical to the one he had as Robin "Anything?" Roy was regretting this already...

o 1 HOUR LATER o

"Now, all done... wasn't this worth getting my forgivness Roy?" Nightwing siad slyly.

"I hate you."

"I love you too! Now let's go to the mountain to show everyone how beautiful you look." Nightiwing headed to the zeta-tubes and Red Arrow followed sighing.

Roy's pride had been very damaged after all the laughter and pictures of him in a pink tutu. But Dick was right... it was worth it.


	3. Introducing the girlfriend to the bats

**Showing the batfamily the new girlfriend...**

Summary: Dick comes home one day with a girl! Chaos ensues, BTW Jason is in the batfamily in this. Warning: JEALOUS BARBARA!

Ages:

Bruce: No one knows!

Barbara: 21

Dick: 19

Jason: 18

Tim: 16

Damian: 13

OoO

Alfred was in the kitchen baking his famous cookies for Tim and Jason when there was a strong knock on the door, "Ahh, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a minute, young masters, for your cookies." And he went to answer the door, as he slowly opened it he saw the face of Bruce's first ward "Master Dick! What a pleasent surprise, do come in."

"Thanks Alf," He said as he gave the old butler a hug "Hey Tim, Hey Jason!" His two younger brothers came running out to see him, They were all talking away that before they knew it it was midnight, "Do you think Bruce will let you come on patrol with us Dick?" Tim asked hopefully.

"I don't see any reason for Nightwing to not come." The three brothers turned to see the Dark Knight cowl on and with Damian standing by his side. "Hey Dami!"

Damian sighed "Hello Grayson" But on the inside he was happy. "Go get dressed Dick, we'll be waiting out at Arkham."

"Arkham? Let me guess, another break out." Dick emphiside on another causing him to get a glare from Batman and he scurried off to get dressed.

o 2 HOURS LATER o

The situation at Arkham had been contained, some minor villans escaped but were soon caught and put back in jail. So the Batfamily were patroling the rest of Gotham just to occupy themselves.

Nightwing stayed at Arkham to repeat a witness statement as Dick Grayson and the rest of the Bats were on a rooftop looking over the city when suddenly there was a loud 'WHOOSH' and they all turned around to see a beautiful young woman with orange skin, red hair and the brightest green eyes they had ever seen. "Greetings humans," She spoke with a wierd accent and as if she had never been on the planet before "My name is Starfire and I am here looking for a Richard Grayson, he sometimes goes by Dick, or Nightwing. Sometimes I forget which name he is using."

Batman growled "How do you know Nightwing?!"

She seemed shocked at his hardtone but before she could answer she was tackled to the groud by Batgirl, suddenly the sweet and seemingly gentle woman turned into a raging warrior with amazing streanght and skill, they watched as she efortlessly threw Barbara off her and into a wall. The rest of the Bats got into battle stances but before they could charge Nightwing dropped from above and landed infront of her.

"STOP!" After he made sure everyone was calmed down he explained, "Well I see you've met Starfire or Kori, she's ummm, she's my girlfriend."

Everyone was shocked to say the least "Girlfriend?!" Barbara spat only to recieve a glare from Starfire. "Nightwing." Starfire leaned against her boyfriend sending a slightly teasing glance to Batgirl "Could you tell who these people are?"

He nodded and introduced her to everyone "These are my younger brothers, Jason, A.K.A Red Hood, Tim A.K.A Red Robin and Damian the current Robin." Starfire nodded taking in the information, "This is my father, Bruce A.K.A Batman. And this one of my best friends Barbara Gordon A.K.A Batgirl."

OoO

"God Dick, how do you end up with all the hotties?" Jason asked when they were back at the batcave, "I mean like... wow!"

Dick laughed at his younger brothers lack of words "She certainally is pretty, but that is everything Jason." The four brothers started chatting amongst themselves as the changed out of their costumes, laughing about the girl problems they had. **(A.N: If you cant tell, I'm a sucker for Batfamily bonding/fluff) **When there was a sudden shout from above, as soon as they got dressed the bat brothers ran up to see what was wrong, they were greeted by Barbara and Starfire shouting insults to back and forth and occaisionally throwing things like vases at each other. Jason found himself laughing and eventually so did Tim and Damian , though Damian's laugh was a slow chuckle, "tt, Got yourself a problem their Grayson," "Shut up Damian."

**AN: Found myself very happy to write that, I don't know why. XD Hope you enjoyed, comment anything little one-shot you want me to write! Byeeeeeee!**


	4. Regret

**Regret**

**AN: Hello! Another oneshot, yay!**

**Ages: **

**Dick: 18**

**Jason: 16**

**Tim: 15**

**Damian: 13**

**Bruce: His age does not make sense! So no age!**

oOo

Jason, Tim and Damian were watching T.V. in the sitting room when suddenly their acrobat older brother tumbles into the room. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Damian and Jason ignored him and Tim merely grunted "T.V." "Ok… Does anyone want to have a gun fight? I found our old toy guns and I was-" but he couldn't finish as his younger brothers all shot him a glare and said in perfect timing "No." Dick looked put off but the smile soon returned "Anyone want to race Bruce's new cars? We could even get into our superhero outfits and race the batmobile against our motorbikes!" "Dick, I'm only going to say this once, SHUT UP!" Jason bellowed, "Yes Grayson, I agree with Todd." "Go away Dick."

Dick looked at them with a frown, "Then what can we do? I'm going back to Bludhaven tomorrow and I would like to leave on a good note and knowing we didn't spend the whole weekend being couch-potatoes." "Honest to god Dick, I will end you if you don't shut up." "Please guys! When I was in the circus we never had television and me and my parents always did energy-wasting things in the evening and-"

"There's the problem Grayson. The stupid circus….. anyone raised there is going to end up wrong. It's a good thing that Zucco got rid of your parents, they would probably be causing us normal people problems right now." Damian stared coldly at Dick who's mouth hung open, Jason and Tim nodded along with Damian but stopped as they saw tears falling down their brother's face. The three younger brothers don't agree on much but they did agree that they stepped over the line. "Dick…. We're…." Tim would have finished his sentence, but Dick was gone. And so was his bike.

oOo

"Ugh….. He won't answer our calls Bruce!" "I don't blame him, Timothy," Tim flinched at the use of his full name. "Bruce, he was being annoying, by trying to get the whole family to do….fun stuff…." He trailed off realizing how stupid he sounded. Bruce just stared, making the three brothers feel really uncomfortable. Jason finally snapped under the pressure, "He wouldn't be gone if it wasn't for the devil over here!" He pointed to Damian who glared back. "Grayson wouldn't take the hints we gave him. He is too positive, that is disconcerting to me." Bruce just sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to clear this growing headache. "A person that is too positive is needed in a place like this Damian, it means he is strong, not letting all the hate and sadness guide him. He is special, one of the few innocent people in the city. You are all grounded for a week, but for the moment you're going to help me find Dick."

They dawned their costumes and left, hoping to find their brother in one piece. "We have to find him soon," Bruce, now Batman, said "When he gets sad he likes the feeling of adrenaline but he doesn't know when to stop. He usually exhausts himself and ends up getting injured if someone doesn't find him in time." So now the brothers were feeling more guilty than words could voice. "Then let's find him!"

oOo

It was now 7:00 a.m. They had searched Gotham all night and found nothing, they since moved on and were now searching Bludhaven. They searched alley after alley, looking for him. Again they found nothing, with nowhere else to look they went to Dick's apartment, all hoping he would be there. They climbed through the windows as quickly as a cat and landed just as gracefully. And he was there. Asleep on the couch, in his costume. Numerous small cuts and bruises covered his face and the bits of his flesh the costume had failed to protect. But he was safe.

And his brothers weren't going to take him for granted again.


End file.
